Carrying cases typically include a top case shell and a bottom case shell pivotally connected by a hinge. The two shells are maintained in a closed position by one or more latch mechanisms located along the front and/or the sides of the case. A variety of latch mechanisms have been employed in the past, such as single throw and double throw latches, some of which may be locked with combination locks or key locks.
Carrying cases intended for the transport of valuable items, and items which are relatively fragile, are preferably rugged in construction and not subject to inadvertent opening. While combination locks or key locks may reduce the incidence of inadvertent opening of a case, such features are more suitable for cases intended for use by one individual, e.g. brief cases and the like. If a carrying case may be used by several people, it is difficult to convey the combination of a lock to a group, whose members may change, and keys are easily lost. Further, security requirements at airports do not permit locking of cases or luggage, and such cases may be inadvertently opened by baggage handlers. There is therefore a need for a carrying case having a rugged construction with a locking feature which substantially prevents inadvertent opening of the case without the use of combination locks, key locks or the like.